We're connected !
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: En entrant dans cette maison, Tony Stark ne s'attendait pas à y être rejoint par Harley et son précieux fusil à patates. Et en entrant dans cette maison, Tony s'attendait encore moins à subir un véritable interrogatoire de la part de ce dernier. [Spoiler Iron Man 3] *Pepperony*


_Hello tout le monde ! ^^ Me revoilà sur ce forum pour un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis la nuit dernière et que j'ai tout de suite formulé après avoir posté mon chapitre de ma fiction Castle en cours._

_C'est spontané, couché sur papier sur le moment et non relu (désolée lol), j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Se situe juste après la scène où Tony demande un Sandwich (entre autres choses) à Harley dans Iron Man 3._

* * *

Lorsqu'il était entré dans cette maison qu'il pensait abandonnée à première vue, Tony Stark ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un rentre.  
Et lorsque finalement quelqu'un franchit la porte qu'il avait sans vergogne poussé pour s'installer, il s'attendait encore moins à tomber face à face avec un enfant.

Ce n'était pas que Tony n'aimait pas les enfants. Non, à vrai dire il les ignorait royalement et n'y avait jamais prêté grande attention jusqu'à lors. Pour lui, enfant signifiait bêtises et pertes de temps, comme lui répétait incessamment son père lorsqu'il était lui-même petit et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de capter l'attention de l'homme important qu'était Howard Stark. Il avait alors été persuadé que son père avait raison lorsqu'il l'avait mis en internat pour ne plus avoir à s'occuper de lui et bricoler tranquillement, et n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces petites choses roses qui gesticulaient et devant lesquelles tout le monde s'extasiait.

Cependant, le premier échange qu'il eut avec Harley fut pour le moins surprenant pour le génie, qui ne pensait pas qu'un être aussi jeune, excepté lui, puisse avoir tant de répartie. Au fil de leur première conversation, il se surprit à apprécier leur échange et à s'amuser du comportement du jeune garçon. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il puisse avoir autant de points communs avec un être aussi jeune, et même si beaucoup de gens lui disaient souvent qu'il était un enfant capricieux milliardaire il n'avait jamais prêté réelle attention au sens de ces paroles.

Alors qu'Harley et lui mangeaient tranquillement leur sandwichs, assis l'un à côté de l'armure l'autre sur le bureau, ce fut Harley qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Tu as une petite amie ?

Tony manqua de recracher son morceau de sandwich tant la question que lui posa l'enfant était surprenante et inattendue. Alors qu'il s'étouffait avec un bout de pain, Harley lui tendit un verre, l'air impassible.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Demanda le génie au bout de quelques secondes, ayant repris son souffle correctement après avoir avalé une bonne rasade d'eau fraîche.

L'enfant le regarda avec de grands yeux plein de questions.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Alors, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Tony fronça les sourcils en avalant un nouveau bout de sandwich, retardant de quelques précieuses secondes sa réponse, lui laissant le temps de trouver la pirouette idéale pour s'en sortir. Comme toujours, en soi.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

Il jura intérieurement lorsqu'Harley se renfrogna, lui faisant des yeux de chien battu destinés à l'attendrir. Son adversaire ne se laissait définitivement pas berner facilement cette fois-ci. L'homme fronça de nouveau les sourcils en se sentant défaillir devant ce regard qu'il trouvait mentalement totalement adorable.

_ Ce n'est pas très intéressant, répondit-il rapidement, avant de trouver une autre issue bien plus facile. Tu n'es pas censé t'attarder sur des choses de ton âge ? Qui a gagné au football, quelle sera ta prochaine invention, comment tu vas améliorer ton fusil à patates qui –clairement– a besoin d'une sérieuse mise à jour… ?

Harley haussa les épaules, avant de plisser les yeux aux paroles meurtrières envers son fusil à patates adoré.

_ Mon fusil à patates est parfait ! Quant au reste, je trouve tout simplement les choses de mon âge inintéressantes. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question ? Enchaîna-t-il.

Son sandwich à présent terminé, Tony se trouvait à court d'arguments devant le jeune homme qui semblait décidé à en savoir plus sur sa vie.

_ Je ne sais pas, qu'en dit le journal que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en le pointant du menton.

_ Je m'en fiche, du journal, argua Harley. Ils disent tout le temps plein de choses sur toi.

Tony esquissa un sourire.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne les crois pas ?

_ Parce que les journalistes sont des menteurs, répondit le garçon avec des yeux ronds comme si c'était une évidence.

Le sourire du génie s'agrandit. Cet enfant n'était décidemment pas comme les autres, et il semblait d'autant plus perspicace et décidé à trouver la vérité.

_ Très bien, céda le génie. Mais si je te le dis, est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

_ Possible. Alors ?

Tony grogna.

_ Possible, ce n'est pas une réponse !

_ Et « qu'en dit le journal que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure » c'est une réponse peut-être ?

Fier de sa répartie sans failles, Harley bomba le torse tandis que Tony désespérait intérieurement. S'il ne répondait pas à la question du gamin, il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion d'arrêter le Mandarin à temps. Et, après tout, ce n'était qu'une question anodine de la part d'un enfant trop curieux, non ?

_ D'accord. J'ai une petite amie, mais les journaux ne sont pas au courant. Ça te va ?

Il retint un rire devant l'air réjoui du gamin mais il déchanta bien vite lorsque le petit blond enchaîna, aussi rapidement que l'éclair.

_ Elle s'appelle comment ?

Il avait posé ses coudes sur le bord du meuble et fixait l'adulte avec des yeux vifs.

_ Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais tranquille ! Gémit le milliardaire en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Non, j'avais dit qu'il était possible que je te laisse tranquille.

Tony se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, fermant les yeux avant de trouver la seule alternative possible à l'interrogatoire que lui menait cet enfant de 12 ans.

_ Si je réponds à toutes tes questions, est-ce que tu promets de m'aider autant que je le veux après ?

Le semi-rire limite machiavélique du gamin l'amusa, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire et garder son masque impassible et froid.

_ Promis. Alors, elle s'appelle comment ?

_ Elle s'appelle Pepper.

Le petit blond fronça le nez, engloutissant le dernier quart de son sandwich avant de combler le silence.

_ C'est étrange comme nom.

Tony haussa un sourcil, lui jetant un regard noir alors que Harley se reprenait :

_ C'est pas commun.

_ Pepper n'est pas commune, répondit le génie avec une lueur que le gamin ne put expliquer dans le regard. Mais si tu préfères, son vrai nom est Virginia. Pepper est un surnom.

Harley assimila l'information, ses petits sourcils froncés comme s'il était en réflexion profonde.

_ Elle a quel âge ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

_ Un petit conseil Harley, ne demande jamais l'âge à une femme. C'est très malpoli. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien, mais c'est comme ça…

Harley décroisa les bras et descendit de son tabouret pour se poster devant Tony, s'asseyant à même le sol tant il était pendu à ses lèvres.

_ D'accord… Elle est jolie ?

_ Magnifique.

_ Tu as une photo ?

Alors qu'il se redressait pour tâter ses poches, le génie réalisa soudainement que lors de l'attaque de sa maison de Malibu il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à récupérer son téléphone portable posé sur la table de la salle à manger, trop préoccupé par le fait de mettre Pepper à l'abri.

_ Dans mon téléphone. Que je n'ai pas sur moi, s'excusa-t-il.

Il eut un sentiment de tristesse soudain en pensant à toutes les photos magnifiques qu'il avait fait de Pepper qui dormait ou même des photos un peu plus coquines d'elle qui étaient sauvegardées sur son téléphone, qui gisait à présent au fond de l'océan. Mais après tout, il pourrait toujours demander à Jarvis de s'infiltrer dans sa carte mémoire pour y récupérer le plus de documents possibles.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes mariés ? Demanda de nouveau Harley qui ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter tout de suite sa chasse aux questions.

_ Non, répondit Tony.

_ Pourquoi ?

L'homme se trouva démuni devant une telle question à laquelle il ne s'attendait définitivement pas.

_ Heu… je ne sais pas.

Harley pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

_ Pourquoi ?

Tony était désemparé devant le nombre de questions que lui posait le petit garçon, et d'autant plus lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait que répondre à cette dernière. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé Pepper en mariage ? Peut-être parce que ça lui rappelait trop ses parents, qui s'étaient mariés pour l'avenir de la société et qui s'affichaient comme un couple parfait lors des soirées mondaines où il n'était évidemment pas convié, gardé par une énième nourrice. Que ce seul couple marié qu'il avait eu en modèle l'avait refroidi à ce sujet tant ce n'était pas sa vision du mariage. Qu'il voulait encore moins que Pepper se méprenne sur ses raisons lorsqu'il lui demanderait. Qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé car il était bien, là, comme ça.

_ Tony ?

La voix d'Harley le fit revenir sur terre et il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant intarissable de questions devant lui.

_ Je ne sais pas, Harley.

Semblant se rendre compte du bouleversement qu'avait engendré sa question dans la tête de l'adulte face à lui, le petit blond passa à autre chose.

_ Et des enfants ? Vous voulez des enfants ?

Tony sourit devant la voracité d'Harley. Il n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau, et même sur des questions auxquelles l'adulte n'avait aucune réponse précise. Pepper voulait-elle des enfants ? C'était une question censée qu'il ne s'était jamais posé à partir du moment où à ses yeux, les enfants, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Mais à cet instant, Tony Stark se dit que finalement, il envisagerait peut-être d'avoir un enfant, un jour, si Pepper en désirait un.

Mais uniquement s'il était comme Harley.

* * *

_Voilà ! ^^ Alors j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a traversé l'esprit, cette petite idée, mais je l'ai rapidement mise sur papier et voilà ce que ça donne :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en me laissant une petite review !_

_PS : Pour l'âge d'Harley, j'ai fait du approximatif._

_Gros bisous  
XOXO_


End file.
